Missing in Action
by Ripsi
Summary: If Billy died, how would it have happened? Just two chapters of what ifs.
1. The Big Bad Wolf

A/N: I'm not trying to be evil or mean, I love Billy, but this idea just came to me when I was writing The Garden of Eden when I got to a specific part. I thought, "Hmm, if Billy died how would it have happened?" Then I thought of two possible ways for it to happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own RE, but this is my work.

He'd lost his gun after tripping and loosing it on the forest floor. The distant howls were driving him crazy. Billy Coen, was actually afraid. Afraid not because he knew he'd die, but because he didn't know when. He kept his eyes on where he was going: straight ahead.

Further on into the trees, further on into nothingness. Maybe staying with Rebecca and facing S.T.A.R.S. would have been better.

"Rebecca," he thought sadly. He could only wonder how she was. Since those damn dogs were in Raccoon City's forest, she was probably already dead. He could hear them, silently following him. Hunting him in small packs like hungry wolves.

Except wolves didn't kill people. Why'd he have to get the short end of the stick? First he was tried for a crime he didn't even commit, now he was still stuck in a nightmare of… _zombies_. If this was a few days ago he'd laugh at such a silly notion. Evil companies, zombies, killer leeches- it all sounded like a bored horror movie producer putting together all of his cheesiest work.

If only this were a movie. The guy like him was supposed to live. The sounds of padded feet on fallen tree limbs became restless. This was ridiculous: it was morning, but after the sun had risen, rain clouds and thick tree leaves eclipsed it. He was lost.

Hell, he'd been lost since Rebecca had left. A nice Court Marshall sounded good about now. It was better than being ripped to shreds by hungry, disease infested mutts who were trained to kill. That damn T-Virus only made them better killers.

Then he heard growls, this was it. He turned quickly to see one of the creatures running at him. Reaching out to get it, Billy kept his eyes on his attacker. He was on his back, holding the rotting corpse of a dog by what was left of his throat. He could feel it's drool flying onto his face as it barked at him.

He soon heard more dogs coming and he knew it was over. As the savage beings that were only shells of their former selves began biting into his flesh, he screamed out in pain. Forgetting about the dog on top of him, he began hitting at the others and thrashing about. Tears escaped his eyes as he felt one of them take a good chunk of flesh out of his left calf. He soon began to thank God for the brain's defense mechanism.

He was going into shock. He became weak and his vision began to fade. The sound of growling and flesh tearing faded and now he was completely blind and numb. He began to think of Rebecca, and prayed her fate was not death, especially this one. As one of the vicious killer ripped out his jugular vein, Billy felt peace, warmth, and no fear. Now, he only felt the sense that everything was fine, and as light reappeared, he knew it would be so.

A/N: Well, I know it's gruesome, but R&R. And I really do think Billy's great, but since there's been no sign of him I just began to wonder.


	2. Letting Go

A/N: This chapter is the last and it probably sucks because the stupid internet won't give me the information I need. But even if you don't like it R&R. Feliz Navidad! Also the details about who was killed were vague, so if things are not as they were said to have been forgive me because I don't know who murdered who since Billy decided to be so silent.

Disclaimer: I don't own RE, but this is my precious work.

Over twenty men were dead, but he didn't do it. Even if it meant his life he had to stick to his pride and plead not guilty. What had killed his fellow soldiers were the heat and their enemies. Although, his commander thought if he got rid of Billy, his nasty little tangle of lies wouldn't come undone, and he was probably right. Billy's group had already shown their loyalty to their leader, only because they feared Billy's fate, shame, or confinement.

Hell, the heat drove them crazy enough. Now they would have to live with what they did forever. Sadly, Billy wasn't among them. Of course, he would rather die by his fellow military brothers than live with guilt forever. Those poor people had suffered enough, and didn't need anymore Americans taking more lives.

The lives that were taken weren't even a part of that stupid war, but Billy was the only one who had the balls to take on their commander. No one would listen to him if he tried to tell the story anyway, for he was called a mutineer, and his sentence for something frowned upon -for something he didn't even do- was to be executed. He hadn't even set foot out of the forest before he heard a man screaming through a megaphone for him to come out unarmed and to raise his hands above his head. Billy had lost all respect for authority, for the legal system he was meant to uphold, and the American Government itself. How had they found him anyway?

It must have been that Dewey guy Rebecca had told him about. -Rebecca.- As he was tied to the wooden post he saw nothing for he was blindfolded. That must have been the Government's "charitable" act, but still they were the same malicious bastards that let go the men that should have been in his position. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath.

What he would give for another little "virus leak" to happen. -No.- He couldn't wish that upon anyone. He didn't want to go out thinking bad thoughts. It was too much die with, and anger is heavier than cement.

Like he would want a stupid thought like that to send him sinking into the depths of hell. For some reason, the voices of his "murderers" were muffled, he heard no command for his ears chose to focus on the sound of the guns cocking. He didn't hear, "Ready," he didn't hear, "Aim," but he heard, "Fire!" Without a doubt he felt hot lead being shot into his body, piercing his intestines, his bones, sending a burning sensation throughout his entire body. To the shooters it seemed like a few seconds, but they'd been shot before and knew it was like an eternity of pain and the man responsible only stared on.

He looked on with regret, and guilt, and he'd feel it forever. Forever didn't come though, for a few years later he shot himself in the head after writing a suicide note telling all he'd done. The men who helped had vanished, and Billy's death was never fully avenged.

A/N: R&R! And tell me who you want to see die next. I will get that up soon if you just tell who you want dead.


End file.
